1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote operation system having a server, a KVM (K:keyboard, V:video, M:mouse) switch, and a client.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a system which includes a plurality of clients, a plurality of servers, a KVM switch switching communication between the clients and the servers (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-534685).
In this type of system, one client is connected to a server selected by a user via the KVM switch. Then, when the user of the client operates a keyboard connected to the client to execute key input, a key code is transmitted to the selected server via the KVM switch. The server transmits screen data including letters and so on corresponding to the received key code to the client via the KVM switch. The screen data of the server is displayed on a monitor connected to the client. Therefore, when the user of the client executes the key input, the user of the client can browse the screen data of the server in which the contents of the key input are reflected, with the monitor connected to the client.
However, when the user of the client starts a remote operation, a state of the keyboard of the client may be not identical with a state of the keyboard of the server. This corresponds to a case where a “Caps Lock” key of the client is on, and a “Caps Lock” key of the server is off, for example. It should be noted that an LED showing a state of the “Caps Lock” key is provided on the keyboard of the client.
When the state of the keyboard of the client is not identical with the state of the keyboard of the server, and the user of the client executes the key input, input letters are different from letters displayed as the screen data of the server, thereby impairing usability. For example, when the “Caps Lock” key of the client is on, and the user of the client inputs a letter key of the alphabet, the user of the client expects that a capital letter of the alphabet will be displayed on the monitor. However, when the “Caps Lock” key of the server is off, a lower-case letter of the alphabet is displayed as the screen data of the server, and hence confusion is given to the user.